


Get A Clue

by LenaMania



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaMania/pseuds/LenaMania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't understand why he didn't see it sooner.<br/>He just wishes that between Arthur and him, they had had half a brain more when it came to feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Clue

In hindsight, Merlin thinks that Arthur is an open book and he’s an idiot for not reading the signs much sooner. He knows for certain that Morgana and Gwen figured things out before him. Even  _Leon -_ who usually refuses to involve himself in such matters – caught on before he did.

Really though, it’s Arthur’s own fault for being such an utter and insufferable prat. It is his inability to answer simple questions (coupled with Merlin’s rather subjective cluelessness, but that isn’t important), that landed them in this situation in the first place.

But really, he should have realised sooner. It took him  _months_ to make sense of the clues that were already there. Clues that he spotted three times; clues he should have pieced together but didn’t.

It could have happened sooner. He just wishes that between Arthur and him, they had had half a brain more when it came to feelings.

 

**Clue Number One:  Coffee and other clichés.**

It is September and Merlin has a day off from classes. He’s agreed to (read: been blackmailed into spending) spend the day with Morgana at the park.

Merlin sits on a bench, hands wrapped around a disposable coffee cup, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head, partly to hide an exceptionally bad haircut that the eccentric barber Cedric  _Whatshisname_ is solely responsible for. If he had the funds, Merlin would sue him for misinformation- “just a trim” does not equate to “let me cut your hair so short that it makes your ears look like they were transplanted from an elf of Rivendell”. But since he is your typical broke University student, he soothes himself by donning his favourite hoodie and thanking the Powers That Be that hair, unlike limbs, grows back.

Morgana is giving Merlin the latest on her boyfriend Leon and Merlin is happy for her and Morgana  _really is a good person_ , but he can’t help but think that this Leon, whoever he is must either be a masochist of some sort, or a Lionheart and therefore completely worthy of Morgana’s affections.

“And then he  _asked_ me if he could kiss me, Merls!” Morgana’s voice attains a higher pitch. “No one’s ever  _asked_ me for permission before. I mean that isn’t usually a bad thing, unless you’re that creep Edwin from the Horticultural Department who goes around  _groping_ girls-“

“Edwin? Didn’t you punch him once?” Merlin interjects.

Morgana makes a face at the memory of her fist meeting Edwin’s nose back in her first year when he got ‘too friendly’ whilst showing some of the girls around one of the greenhouses. “Ew,no need to bring that up. Just tell me you don’t want to hear about Leon anymore.” Merlin thinks she’s being really considerate but then she puts an end to that theory by smirking at him and staring at him very pointedly. “We can talk about whoever’s keeping you warm at night.”

Merlin shakes his head at her. “Shameful, Morgana. Looks like Leon’s chivalry hasn’t rubbed off on you. No good keeping him around then, is there?”

“When you say  _rubbing off…”_ Morgana trails off, eyebrows waggling suggestively and Merlin groans.

Morgana punches him on the shoulder and Merlin laughs in response. This is good. This is something he is used to- the innuendos, the punches and the general familiarity. He misses that when he’s off working on his Medieval History dissertation and Morgana is on the other side of campus, slaving her way through textbooks of Law.

He scans his surroundings, taking another sip of his espresso. It’s a pleasant day and there are a lot of people about- joggers and photography students who make use of the good light and the lack of rain to photograph the sights of Camelot Uni. He’s just going to make a comment about the peculiar, small group of people who’re sitting under an old oak, staring intently at their laptops when he notices the blonde man staring intently at them.

“ ‘Gana, please don’t tell me you’re popular enough to have the paparazzi stalking you.” He leans towards her, subtly nodding towards the blonde in the red t-shirt (even though it is windy and cold and bloody September) with the hi-fi camera around his neck. He’s staring at their bench, fingers casually fiddling with the lens cover on his camera. Morgana follows Merlin’s gaze and her eyes narrow.

“No fucking way…” she mutters, getting to her feet. She strides over to the man who just looks away from her and at his camera. Merlin watches, perplexed, as Morgana reaches him, and punches him on the arm. It doesn’t seem to do much because the blonde looks fit, in all senses of the word.

 _Leon?_ Merlin wonders. He realises he’s never paid enough attention to Morgana’s Three Date Boyfriend as far as descriptions go, so the man might as well be Leon. Either way he’s about to find out because Morgana is now dragging the man along with her as she makes her way back to Merlin.

They stop in front of him and Morgana finally lets go and settles back down on the bench.

“Merlin thinks you were spying on me.” She accuses.

“I was  _not spying on you._ ” The blonde raises his hands in front of him defensively. “I know what you’re like, Morgana. Thought it was my duty as a good citizen to make sure you weren’t terrorising poor, defenceless souls.” He smirks in a way that is so familiar that it is unsettling.

“I am not a defenceless soul.” Merlin says as he stares up at the man.

“Sure.” The other man shrugs. “Whatever you say.”

“Oh shut up, you two.” Morgana laughs. “Arthur, this is Merlin- he’s my best friend and future Maid of Honour whenever that occasion arises” She ignores Merlin’s protests, accentuated by a vigorous shaking of his head that causes his hoodie to fall off his head. “Merlin- this is Arthur, the idiot I am doomed to share a gene pool with because he is my brother.”

Arthur smirks again and nods.

“You have a brother?” Merlin asks Morgana. “I’ve never heard of you!” He addresses Arthur who just looks… taken aback? Surprised? Befuddled? ( _Though why would he look befuddled ,he wonders)_ Finally, he smiles and throws his hands into his pockets.

“Morgana mentioned she had a friend. I suppose she wasn’t lying.” He shifts his weight to his right foot.

“You can sit, you know.” Merlin gestures to the empty spot next to him.

“Um.No, that’s okay.” Arthur “I’m going to go.” He turns to leave but apparently thinks of something to say and turns back.

“Nice hair, by the way.” He points vaguely at Merlin’s ears. “Won’t be difficult spotting you from a distance.”

“Oi!” Merlin’s surprised interjection gets no reaction- Arthur’s already walked away.

“Your brother is…” Merlin trails off.

“Yeah.” Morgana responds distractedly, looking at Arthur’s retreating figure and Merlin has the impression that Morgana is just a little confused.

***

That’s how it starts. Merlin keeps running into Arthur. At the coffee shop where he gets his morning caffeine fix, in the Library when Merlin is scanning a volume on Mongol history, at the swimming pool where Arthur seems content with smirking from the stands while Merlin does his customary six laps of the pool.

“It’s not my fault your ears are so prominent!” Arthur protests when Merlin hints at the possibility of Arthur having stalker-like tendencies. Merlin calls him a prat, and Arthur looks mildly offended.

“Besides, I was reading.” He clears his throat and holds up a book- Plato’s  _The Republic._  Merlin raises an eyebrow at him from his corner in the pool, and then pushes off to do another lap.

“Your book.” Merlin points out once he’s out of the pool and clothed again.

“Hmm.” Arthur pays him little attention, and appears ever so engrossed in his study of Greek Philosophy.

“I didn’t know you were supposed to read Plato upside-down.” Merlin says over his shoulder as he walks past Arthur towards the door. He’s almost outside when he hears a muffled “Oh!” followed by a profanity that makes him laugh.

His ears are very utilitarian after all.

***

It continues like that for next couple of weeks. A very overworked Merlin runs into Arthur in the coffee line at the University café . Arthur insists on buying him coffee, and when Merlin protests, shoves him unceremoniously into a booth.

“Honestly,  _Mer_ lin- drink the coffee and shut up. You look like hell. I know not everyone can be perfect like me, but this is despicable.”

“You arse.” Merlin mutters, uncapping the lid on his espresso.

When Merlin goes to the library to research a paper, Arthur emerges from the Medieval History section and leans against the bookshelves, gazing amusedly at Merlin’s attempts to juggle various hardcover volumes in his arms.

“I could help you, you know.” He remarks casually.

“I can manage just fine,  _without_  help.” Merlin huffs, as he adjusts his arms to stop one of J.F. Richards’ volumes from crashing to the floor. Arthur wrestles the books out of his arms and helps him carry them to one of the long tables.

“Don’t you have any of your own studying to do?” Arthur seems unperturbed by Merlin’s frown.

“Not everybody is like you, Merlin.” He says, and Merlin swears something in his expression changes.

 _Wonder?_  He thinks.  _Why the hell would he look at you like that?_ A voice pipes up in his head, and Merlin agrees with the voice. Why indeed. That’s Arthur Pendragon, and everyone loves him. Except for Merlin, who thinks he’s one-fourth irritating and three-fourths confusing.

**Clue Number Two: Snapshots and Kisses**

It is October. He’s at the local pub and is well into his third pint of beer because it is Gwaine’s birthday and when Gwaine ages he insists that his friends all regress into teenagers with a little help from his old buddy Alcohol.

“How does your liver still exist?” Leon who is still nursing his first pint, asks Gwaine. Gwaine downs his sixth vodka shot and pats Leon enthusiastically on the back. “A true magician never reveals his tricks.” Leon laughs at this and pulls Morgana in towards him. Merlin decides he likes this Leon bloke, almost as much as Morgana seems to like him. Leon catches his eye and shakes his head amusedly. Merlin grins back and takes a swig from his mug.

He’s not an alcoholic but he knows better than to say no to Gwaine who feels personally insulted by people who choose mocktails over ‘real’ alcohol. “C’mon Emrys- I know you’re gay, but those drinks are for girls.” Gwaine insists. This earns him a nudge from Gwen who is Morgana’s classmate slash roommate. “That was sexist.” She tells him. “I could sue you.”

“And also extremely offensive to homosexuals everywhere.” Merlin points out.

“You’re sexy when you’re offended.” Gwaine blows kisses at the two of them. Merlin rolls his eyes while Gwen blushes and bursts into giggles. Gwaine’s an idiot, but he’s a likeable one.

Merlin looks away from Gwaine, who is in a vodka-drinking competition with Percival and looks over at all the other familiar faces. There is Freya, the girl from his Art History class who sits to his right, chatting with Daegal, who Merlin is convinced has a crush on Freya but is too shy to admit to it. He supposes the alcohol and general merry-making will fix this soon enough. Next to them are Elena and Elyan- Gwaine’s friends from his English class. Elena is currently laughing at something while Elyan is trying (and failing) to keep her from knocking over the empty shot glasses with her elbows while she flings her arms around him, still giggling at something.

Merlin meets a few more people’s eyes and nods or holds up his mug in acknowledgment. There are occasional shouts of “Hey Merls!” and “Alright,mate?” and Merlin grins at them.

“ _Arthur!”_ Gwaine yells, his words slightly slurred. Merlin turns to see Gwaine embracing Arthur who appears to have just walked in because he looks disturbingly sober. His camera’s slung around his neck and Arthur holds it in both hands, ready to take pictures of the party.

 “My mate,you showed!” He laughs and thumps Arthur on the back. Arthur throws an arm across his shoulder and laughs a deep, genuine laugh with his head thrown back, his jawline accentuated by the light that falls on his face. He’s a bit of an idiot but he’s a handsome one, Merlin thinks.

“Of course he came.” Morgana snorts from two seats away from Merlin and Arthur glares at her for a split second before pointedly avoiding her gaze. He busies himself with taking photographs of people- one of Gwen and Morgana, one of Leon and Morgana, and then some of Gwaine and Percival fooling about, Freya and Daegal, one of Elena as she kisses Elyan.

“Next round’s on me.” He declares, and is greeted by collective cheering and one wolf-whistle ( Gwaine,obviously).

Once they’ve had their empty glasses refilled by Lance, the bartender ( Merlin swears he’s been eyeing Gwen for a while now, and Gwen for once, doesn’t seem to mind), Arthur slides in next to Merlin, who doesn’t seem to realise he’s there until Arthur nudges him.

“You’re friends with Gwaine.” He observes.

“So’re you.” Merlin responds.

“You’re drunk!” Arthur laughs, as if he didn’t think it possible.

“And you are a prat.”

Arthur splutters. “I’m a-  _what!?”_ He stares at Merlin.

“A prat- clotpole- dollophead,if you like.”

“ _Dollop_ head.” Arthur enunciates the word. “How so?”

“You spy on people, read books upside down and you just offered to buy  _Gwaine_ drinks, so you must fancy bankruptcy. Clearly, you’re – mad.”

Arthur shakes his head and examines his beer bottle. When he looks back, he’s grinning and Merlin narrows his eyes.

“What?” He asks. It could just be the alcohol speaking but he thinks he sees that same look on Arthur’s face that he saw in the park. Except today it looks not like surprise but like a mixture of happiness mingled with…restraint? It’s a puzzling look but it suits Arthur Pendragon.

There’s a flash that temporary blinds Merlin. When he can see again, Arthur Pendragon is grinning at him, his camera in one hand, the other resting on the counter, next to Merlin’s elbow.

“You blinded me!” Merlin accuses him.

Arthur begins to say something, but Gwaine intervenes at just that moment.

“Merlin!” He pulls Merlin to his feet and Merlin, more than a little bit drunk, sags into his side. Gwaine and Merlin climb onto one of the tables, and Gwaine raises his hands above his head. “Everyone!”

“Merls!” A few people in the room yell, and Merlin grins dopily at them.

“Merlin is my mate.” Gwaine proclaims. “I’d marry him if only he’d abandon his love for muesli and that godawful peanut butter.”

“Hey!” Merlin begins to protest,but Gwaine just pulls him in closer, and the crowd cheers as Gwaine kisses Merlin, full on the mouth. It is a dirty, dirty kiss and Merlin finds himself returning it because he is drunk and Gwaine is crazy and oh God, he is a great kisser.

They pull away flushed and grinning. Merlin laughs at Gwaine who leans into him and begins a rendition of Whitney Houston’s ‘I Will Always Love You’. It’s obviously dedicated to the Irish Cream on Lance’s counter, because Gwaine is a sop when it comes to alcohol.

When Merlin goes back to his seat he finds the one next to it vacant. He figures Arthur must have better things to do and shrugs it off.

***

He doesn’t run into Arthur after that. Merlin figures the prat probably found someone better to go bother. He supposes it’s a good thing in the end because Arthur can be annoying.

It’s still weird not to find him lurking in the Library’s History section.

He grabs coffee with Gwen and Morgana one day, and Arthur walks past them without acknowledging any of them. Merlin pretends he doesn’t see the look Gwen and Morgana give him- it’s sympathetic and it confuses Merlin immensely.

 

**Clue Number Three: You’re Gossip Material**

It is November and Camelot’s gone from pleasant to horrendous weather in all of three days. Merlin hates the cold and the cold hates Merlin. He’s never warm enough and he falls sick frequently (“You’re too skinny for November,Merlin!” Morgana claims). The cold makes him miserable and there’s not much he can achieve in terms of academics when he’s in a bad mood. Instead he spends November scowling from in front of the fireplace in the Student Lounge, with his trusty coffee mug (blue with a dragon on it) and a book ( _The Antiquary_ by Sir Walter Scott) for company.

The lounge is empty save for a few people- all PolSci students if their conversations about Margaret Thatcher and her governance ideology are anything to go by. Merlin’s mulling over the complexities of the Antiquary’s misogynistic comments (Gwen’s influence, definitely) when he overhears a familiar name.

“-so Pendragon’s moping.” One girl in pink pajamas is saying.

“Really?” Another girl- Merlin thinks her name is Sophia or something. Her friend just nods.

They’re both seated some distance away from Merlin, on one of the sofas to his left and seem too caught up in their gossip to realise that Merlin’s eavesdropping.

“Well, it must be embarrassing to be shunned for Gwaine. I mean, they’re both friends so it must have been awkward.” Sophia sounds like she’s just made a philosophical argument.

“But isn’t Gwaine dating Mithian from International Relations or something?” Her friend prods.

Sophia shrugs. “I don’t know, Viv. I’m just saying, must have been a hell of a crush if Arthur’s so affected by it. We dated once, you know-“

“No,you didn’t.” Viv states.

“I would have,though, if there wasn’t the whole issue about the-“

“Girl parts?”

“Girl parts.” Sophia confirms.

There’s a silence, and Merlin looks back to his book, but then the conversation pipes up again.

“I heard it was at Gwaine’s birthday. Gwaine made out with some guy from History and that was that.” Viv tells Sophia. Merlin’s brow furrows and his mouth is suddenly very, very dry. Could it-

“History?” Sophia frowns, and Viv shrugs, as if it’s a bizarre happening.

“If he can have both Gwaine and Arthur mooning after him, he’s a lucky bastard.” Sophia’s voice is wistful.

Viv nods in agreement and the two of them move onto discussing how Professors Morgause Vern and Cenred Black from Philosophy are secretly dating. They’re too engrossed in their conversation to notice the man to their right frantically walk out from the room.

 

**Clue Number Four: It Takes Two to be Idiotic**

_Shitshitshit._ Merlin is an idiot. A complete,utter idiot.

Arthur is a prat, but Merlin is an  _oblivious idiot._ How did he not see it? All that ‘running into’ Arthur, Arthur  _buying him coffee for fuck’s sake._ Arthur  _taking photographs of his face._  All those looks- the surprise, the silence, the-that look in his eyes that Merlin can’t explain because it is both happy and melancholy, and makes Arthur look so unbearably endearing-

_He’s a fucking idiot._

“I’m a fucking idiot.” He says as soon as Morgana opens the door to her flat.

“Hello to you too Merlin.” She says, standing aside to let him in.

“How could I be so stupid?” He asks no one in particular. Gwen comes out from her room and exchanges a glance with Morgana.

“He figured it out?” Gwen asks.

“He figured it out.” Morgana affirms.

“I’ll go make us some tea.” She pats Merlin on the shoulder. “You should sit down.”

“I should sit down.” Merlin echoes and automatically does so.

***

“Took you long enough.” Morgana says after they’re all settled on the floor with their backs against a wall, hot cuppas in their hands.

Merlin whimpers. “I’m an idiot. I mean,I thought he was a little mad…”

“…you didn’t realise he was  _mad_ for you.” Gwen finishes.

“I wouldn’t put it like that-“ Merlin mumbles,but is interrupted by Morgana.

“That’s exactly what it is though. He’s  _crazy_  about you, Merls.” She sighs. “That time in the park? He wasn’t spying on me- he was looking  _at you.”_

“What?” Merlin looks at her, baffled. “How do you-“

“He tried very subtly to ask about you after that. ‘How’s Merlin? Did his hair grow back? I ran into him at the Library you know and I think he’s an idiot with his -‘”

“With my what?” Merlin asks. Morgana smirks at him. “ ‘- silly ears.” She finishes in perfect imitation of Arthur.

Merlin groans and buries his head in his hands. “I’m an idiot. He’s a prat,but I’m an idiot.”

Gwen  _hmms_  in agreement while Morgana says “That you are. I mean, I’m surprised you didn’t figure out sooner, he punched Gwaine for you-“

“He  _what?!”_ Merlin exclaims, raising his head so fast that he gets a crick. Morgana and Gwen look at him sympathetically. Well, Gwen looks sympathetic, Morgana just rolls her eyes.

“Honestly,Merlin- do you even know what’s going around you sometimes?”

“I haven’t left my dorm…” Merlin begins. “It’s November!” he protests as Gwen and Morgana look at him pityingly.

“But seriously, what do you mean he punched Gwaine?”

“He saw Gwaine kissing Mithian and got angry about it.” Gwen explains.

“Uh…” Morgana swots Merlin on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

“Ow! Right-because-uh-he thought- Gwaine and me and so Gwaine and Mithian would mean he was cheating on…me?” Merlin looks at them tentatively.

“Very good.” Morgana nods her approval. “Now you’re cottoning on.”

“But there is no Gwaine and me!” Merlin protests.

“We know, Merlin. That’s what Leon told him when he dragged him away from Gwaine.”

Merlin blinks and looks at Morgana. “L-Leon knows?”

Gwen sighs and pats his arm. “Everybody knows Merlin. Everybody except for you, it would seem.”

“Shite.”

“Shite indeed.” Morgana exhales. “Question is, what are you going to do about it,Merls?”

Merlin frowns at her. He knows what she’s implying,but it’s  not as easy. He bites his lower lip and evaluates his choices.

He could do nothing, and pretend it never happened but that would hardly solve anything, and  _really_  he’s not oblivious anymore, so he can’t just go through life unaware of the fact that Arthur Pendragon punched his best mate because he thought he was cheating on Merlin.

Then there’s Option Number Two: that he actually talk to Arthur and figure this out once and for all. Arthur’s clearly given up on him because who wouldn’t? He probably thinks Merlin’s not interested in him, except… Merlin thinks of all the times he  _hasn’t_ told Arthur to get lost, and all those times he’s  _let him_ manhandle him into coffee booths (once, but still). He thinks of all the times he’s thought that Arthur Pendragon is beautiful and annoying but … addictive and…comforting in a way? It’s not exactly a rom-com moment, but Merlin realises he really does like Arthur Pendragon more than he’s let on.

So then, what does he do about it now?

“I’m going to go now.” Merlin declares as he gets to his feet and almost trips over them in his hurry to get to the door. “To…you know.” He waves his arms around vaguely. Gwen and Morgana understand though, and nod in encouragement. “Go, Merls.”

So Merlin runs, and then he realises he hasn’t a clue as to where Arthur could possibly be.

 _I don’t know where he lives!_ He thinks, mentally kicking himself for not asking the girls. He struggles with a moment of indecision and decides he’s going to wing it. It’s November and even Arthur wouldn’t be idiotic enough to hang around outside. He has to be somewhere on campus.  _Hopefully._

Merlin’s deciding between the library or the coffee shop when he hears someone clear their throat. He turns around to find himself face to face with Gwaine.

“Merls!” Gwaine grins at him, and Merlin notices the fading bruise on his cheek.

“Holy shite Gwaine,I just heard about the whole -I’m so sorr-“ he begins to apologise but Gwaine thumps him on the shoulder. “Sorry,no- I should thank you. Mithian’s been very…accommodating because of the face situation.” He winks at Merlin and Merlin rolls his eyes inspite of himself- only Gwaine could turn a negative situation on its head like that.

“He’s at the park.” Gwaine informs him. Merlin stares at him incredulously.

“It’s fucking November-“

“This is Arthur we’re talking about.” Gwaine taps the side of his head with his index finger to illustrate Arthur’s intellectual capacity.

“Right.  _Prat.”_ Merlin mutters under his breath. Gwaine just laughs and waves him off.

***

“ _Arthur Pendragon, you prat!”_ Merlin yells as soon as Arthur comes into view. He’s standing near the same bench that Merlin and Morgana picked all those months ago. He’s got his back to Merlin, but he turns around when he hears Merlin’s voice.

“ _Mer_ lin?” Arthur blinks, as if he can’t quite believe his eyes.

“No, I’m his clone.” Merlin mutters coming closer. A smile tugs at the corners of Arthur’s mouth.

“You’re a bad copy- you got the ears wrong, and you’re too- red.”

“It’s November.” Merlin huffs. “Anyway, don’t change the subject.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “The subject being…?”

“The fact that you’re an idiot. Honestly, have you seen Gwaine- he looks like he took a truck to his face-“

Arthur’s shoulders sag. “Yeah. I’m not proud of it.” He looks away from Merlin, but not before Merlin catches a glimpse of his jaw clenching-  _and holy cow, it is a glorious sight-_ and another of his  _looks_. Arthur looks…sad, but not your conventional sad. More like- “

“You idiot.” Merlin gasps.

“You’ve made that abundantly clear,thank you Merlin.” Arthur huffs.

“You’re  _pining._ ” Merlin breathes out, as he glances at Arthur in wonder.

“You’re pining- after  _me.”_ He states and Arthur looks up at him, and Merlin sees it- he sees the confusion,the faint ray of hope, obscured by disbelief and- a question. It flickers past Arthur’s face, gets reflected in his blue eyes and stays there.

“How do you do that-” Merlin whispers as he steps closer. He’s close enough now to see that Arthur’s eyes aren’t all blue- there are specks of grey and green that mingle with the blue.

“Wha-” Arthur’s cut off as Merlin shushes him.

“I’m not done yet.”

“Oh,sorry.” Arthur’s tone is hushed as Merlin takes a step back.

“You were spying on me that time in the park.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s entirely true.”

“Morgana told me.” Merlin glares at him.

“Fine.” Arthur sighs. “ I was spying on you but it’s your own fault- your stupid hoodie and your cheekbones…” he trails off, as if his statement is self-explanatory.

“You bought me coffee, and spent time in the Library with me, and you spied on me as I swam and didn’t think of setting me straight about-well.”

“I thought you weren’t interested.” Arthur admits. “You were just annoyed and well, I thought you didn’t see me like that.”

“You could have given up.” Merlin points out.

“Yeah,well- I didn’t want to.” Arthur shrugs. They stare at each other for a minute, both avoiding what’s going to come next. Finally Merlin speaks.

“At Gwaine’s party. You know I’m not… _with_ him,right?”

Arthur nods. “I know now.” He looks down at his shoes, like a schoolboy been caught doing something he should not have and is being reprimanded for it.

“It’s just that- you  _looked so damn good,_ with your hair all messed up, and just the kiss in general- I couldn’t bear to watch, you weren’t supposed to- you and Gwaine. It just seemed- unfair.” Arthur breathes in, and Merlin follows his bobbing adam’s apple with his eyes.

“You were… _jealous._  Because of me?” He says finally.

Arthur nods.

“But why-me?” Merlin can’t stop himself from asking. He’s never had someone run after him like this, never known what it’s like to be wanted, and for someone like Arthur-  _gorgeous, funny,prattish Arthur-_ to like him, he can’t fathom it.

Arthur looks at him, and somehow they’ve managed to inch closer to each other. Arthur raises his hand and stops right in front of Merlin’s face. He hesitates, before making up his mind, and touching Merlin’s cheek. He traces Merlin’s jaw line, and his cheekbones and stops at his chin.

“I-” he looks away for a second. “It’s just- look at you, Merlin. You- everyone likes you, and they should but you don’t know what it does to me. I just don’t seem important, but I want to be- I want you to  _see_ me, Merlin because Gods, I- I can’t. I don’t know why, but it  _just has to be you_.” He’s almost pleading. That’s another thing Arthur Pendragon can do with his eyes alone.

Merlin decides he can’t stand it, and fixes by closing the distance between them as he brings his mouth to Arthur’s.

The kiss is needy and rough and… familiar. It’s nothing like kissing Gwaine- kissing Gwaine was sloppy and dirty because they were both drunk. Kissing Arthur seems right- like it was meant to be him all along. Caressing his jaw, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck- it’s  _good._

They pull away reluctantly, each surveying the other’s face.

“I’m an idiot.” Merlin whispers, as if he’s letting Arthur in on some sort of secret. “You are a prat. I’m an idiot.”

“I will agree to that.” Arthur smiles now, and Merlin sees it in his eyes. The shadows are gone and they’re lighter and it’s unnerving but Merlin likes it.

“I’m not dating Gwaine.” Merlin says.

“Okay.”

“I think I’m dating you, though.”

Arthur smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“If that’s okay. I understand if you’ve found someone else to harass.”

Arthur pretends to contemplate. “I suppose you’ll have to do.” He says finally.

 

And that’s how they make do with each other in the end. Once you’ve got all the little pieces, all those hidden clues, it isn’t so difficult to see the big picture.

And from where Merlin’s standing, he likes what he sees.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually manage to finish a fic? I think I did. Wow.  
> Thank yous are in order to N in Edinburgh, and the girls back home- you guys inspired this,believe it or not.  
> This is something I thought up while walking home in the rain, inspiration is one weird, unpredictable creature. I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
